Never Thought
by Vera115
Summary: Five young noble man tying to protect an unruly lady with a bad case of multiple personalities. While trying to catch the notorious thieves that rule there kingdom. #unbeta #historical-genre #FemKuroko
1. Chapter 1

"**Truth is, I get jealous easily because what's mine is mine. I'm stubborn as hell, I say sorry too much. I act like I don't give a fuck, because I care too much. I over analyze the smallest of things and probably came off as a bitch to simply guard myself."**

* * *

**Summary:**

Five young noble man tying to protect an unruly lady with a bad case of multiple personalities. While trying to catch the notorious thieves that rule there kingdom.

Alright, I know I should be updating first my **Identical Twins?!** story, but I just couldn't restrain myself not to write this story. :") I cant even concentrate in writing because the plot of this story just kept ringing in my head waiting to be typed down. xD -_-

Okay. So I'd like to thank all those people who had review, favorite, and put my story on their alert list. Please do it likewise in my new story

" In the future I might change the title of this story, because I find the title lame :P"

Disclaimer:

*I do not own Kuroko no Basket

* Credits to the one who gave me the major inspiration to write this thieve genre fic.

**TwoFacedPierrot** , thank you for allowing me to write a story about thieves! I love you! :** She wrote **The Traveler, The Shadow, and The Thieves** . _READ IT_ :D

So, I hope you like it.. xx

* * *

Five mysterious young lads had been the talk of the entire kingdom. Ever since they had graduate from the Teiko knight School, they had started their quest to catch the infamous thieves that terrorize their people.

Nothing much is known about them, except a few, they are said to be aristocrats (nobles) and at the same time knights and some elders says that they are the reincarnation of the five great kings.

They had been protecting the Kingdom of Lore. They are known as the the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

"**Their here! They infiltrated the palace**!" yelled a man with an armored suit.

"**Alert the Lords guards!"** yelled the other.

There was a simultaneous banging of the gong, which is heard in the entire land of Fierre. The people of Fierre started panicking because everybody knew what that means. It means thieves had attacked the palace of the Lord of Fierre.

Then a group of black suit man can be seen running towards the direction of the boundary of the Land of Fierre to most dangerous forest of the whole kingdom. The Dorobō no tochi or Land of the Thieves which many dangerous thieves lives.

The black suit men are known as the Kuroko Clan or the Shadow thieves, because of the clothing that they wear and because of the eagle that is embroider in their black suit. They are the most unnoticeable group of thieves. But is certainly with a high reputation.

"**You're not going anywhere.**" Said the guard in front. Who is holding a spear. He was about to throw the spear to the direction of the thieves and in the blinked of an eye the thieves have vanished! (HEHE, Vanishing Drive xD)

"**Where did they go?!"** asked all the guards, they're all flabbergast, because one second the thieves are running towards their direction and then GONE!

'_**They escaped… Again!'**_ all the guards thought.

* * *

Fiveyoung handsome lads, ridding a horse have finally arrive at the Land of Fierre. After a month of traveling they have finally arrived at the most talked about place in the entire kingdom of Lore.

The land of Fierre. Is not talked about because of its food, clothing's, products, or even for its hospitable people but for the neighboring forest, the land of thieves as they called it.

**So this is the land of Fierre. Not bad, the lord here must be good in running his land. But that forest is really creepy.** The blond said while looking at the forest.e

**Kyaaa! Kise-sama and the Generation of Miracles are here! **shouted a girl.

**Dorobō no tochi**. Answered the green haired lad with glasses.

**Oh gosh! they all look so handsome!** the other one said before fainting.

**What?"** Questioned the blond as he wave at the crowd.

**It means Land of Thieves, Baka. And stop waving!**" A tall and dark complexioned bluenette answered, with an annoyed expression plastered in his face.

**Murasakibara-sama! We have great sausage here! **the other said whilst handling the said lad with sausage.

**Do they serve good food here?** Asked a humungous a purple haired lad.

**Keep your voices down, where about to enter the house of the Lord of Fierre.** The young lad with a heterochromatic eyes said.

The screams can still be heard as they enter the gates of the palace.

**Good day brave lads, the Lord has been waiting for your arrival**. Said the servant with his head bowed.

As they entered the palace the servant escort them to the workroom of the lord. The path that they took was quick but full of complicated routes. You could easily get lost if you don't pay attention to the servant.

As they arrived at the workroom of the Lord, which was in the west wing of the palace, they were stunned. Because the workroom of the Lord was simple, not like the other Lords which was too spacious and too glamorous while their people starve to death.

_**Whoa/Interesting/Hmmm/Simple/I'm Hungry'**_ thought the five.

**Ahhh! Welcome, welcome**. Said the man wearing an 18th century glasses. **I have been waiting for you five for a month. I even thought that you rejected my offer. But thank God you didn't. Oh! please take your seat.** He said as he direct them in the maroon colored sofa in his workroom.

**My apologies for the delay of our arrival. The daughter of the Land of Kiho didn't want us to leave and did… absurd things.** Answered the lad with heterochromatic eyes while smiling mysteriously.

**It's all right. By the way, my names Gen Hanazaro. And what about you five handsome lads? What's are your names?** Asked the Lord.

**My lord I am Akashi Seijuro, I am the serving leader of this quest.** Said Akashi, **that lad is Midorima Shintaro,** he said whilst pointing the green haired lad. **And him my lord is Aomine Daiki and the one beside him is Kise Ryota. **he said whilst looking at the two. **And Him my lord is Murasakibara Atushi.** He said and the purple haired bowed.

**So my lord, what is it that you want us to do? You said that you wanted to tell us the other reason in person**. Asked Akashi.

**My, what the other lords had said is true after all, you ask straight to the point**. He said whist chuckling. **Since you open this matter, well as you know I want you to bring peace to my land. ***Akashi nodding* **and** then Gen took a deep breath and said **I also want you to guard my daughter.**

Gen had asked his friends about this matter, the only reply that he had got was _**you better have a good reason or else, they would reject your proposition. **_

His colleagues also had said that their reaction to his proposition might be like this - O.O which was definitely Kise and Aomines' reaction.

**I'm sorry you want us to be guards my lord**?! Kise asked. _**UGH!Not this again**_. Kise thought to himself as he look at Aomines' direction.

**Yes. I –**

**My lord the royal guard can clearly do that** **and** - Aomine said but was cut of immediately by the red haired.

**Daiki, quiet.** Akashi said sternly. **You must have your reasons my lord? Please continue.**

**I don't really want you to guard my daughter, sad to say but it was my wife who wanted her to have guards. So I cannot refuse.** Lord Hanazaro said in a dejected tone.

**She said that a young lady like her should be guarded, since we live near to the Dorobō no tochi who knows what might happened. To tell you the truth I find it hard to trust other people.. especially when it comes to her. But I know I can trust you five**. Gen said whilst giving the five a reassuring smile.

* * *

BANG!

**Ow! Why did you hit me?!** Half said and half scream the red haired lad, whilst massaging the lump in his head.

**WHY?! Kagami! You're asking me why? The palace guards almost caught us because you hit him with a log! And you're asking me why**. Answered a hazel haired lady.

**What? Just because I hit that guard with a log it doesn't mean I killed him Riko-nee**. Kagami defensively said.

T**hat's why! You could have killed him! You know that she would be mad if you accidentally killed one of the palace guards!** Riko nagged

Kagami just shrugged the idea.

**Do you want me to make you run this whole forest twice**? Riko asked.

Kagami smirked. **Run? That's easy. **

**Using your hands! Kagami**. Said Hyuga Junpei in clutch mode.

**I'm sorry it wont happened again**. Said kagami

**But asdfghjkzxcvbnmqwertyuio - ** . Riko, Kagami and Hyuga speaking at the same time they didn't hear a light thud.

* * *

**So when can we meet your daughter my lord?** Midorima asked as he adjusted his glasses.

**Oh I told the servant to call her she may be here any seconds**. Lord Gen said whilst looking at his pocket watch and as he close the watch , and just on cue a beautiful lady with a long black hair, tied in a fish braid came inside the workroom of the lord.

**Yes father you called me**?

* * *

Hohohohohohoho :D what do you think? xD

Hey folks its been a while Vera here. I apologize for crappy writing xD Hope you like my second story. And I really need to find a beta.

**Question: how do I get beta? **I really need one (TT_TT)

Hehehe. if you have any questions in case you got confuse. just tell me okaaay :D okaaaay, so i better go to sleep its 1:50 am now. Good Mornight! :**

~Vera115~

Signing off


	2. Chapter 2

**"Truth is, I get jealous easily because what's mine is mine. I'm stubborn as hell, I say sorry too much. I act like I don't give a fuck, because I care too much. I over analyze the smallest of things and probably came off as a bitch to simply guard myself."**

**Summary:**

Five young noble man tying to protect an unruly lady with a bad case of multiple personalities. While trying to catch the notorious thieves that rule there kingdom.

**Previously on Never Thought:**

_So when can we meet your daughter my lord? Midorima asked as he adjusted his glasses._

_Oh I told the servant to call her she may be here any seconds. Lord Gen said whilst looking at his pocket watch and as he close the watch , and just on cue a beautiful lady with a long black hair, tied in a fish braid came inside the workroom of the lord._

_Yes father you called me?_

* * *

**Why are you arguing? **A monotonous voice asked from outside the tree house.

**Well because Kagami did something stupid again my lady. **Shinji Koganei said. The lad looking like a cat said whilst taking off the black garment that covers half of his face.

Then a girl with an azure colored hair and eyes came inside.

**How did you even get up here again my lady. And nice dress by the way. Apple? **Kyoshi Teppei asked the girl whilst doing the same.

**No thank you Kyoshi-san. **She politely answered. She's wearing a beautiful woven peach colored dress with her hand enfold with a peach colored gloves.

**Ehem. The question is, why did you go here? What if the palace guards saw you and followed you then we would be busted. **Riko said with her brows knit.

**Don't worry Riko-nee. They didn't and I just wanted to see how are you doing after you break into the palace. **She said looking uninterested.

**Well we did trashed lady Liliths' place like you've asked us to do. But not much. I saw the palace guards coming with my eagle eye so we jump out the veranda. **ShunIzuki said whilst snickering at the memory.

**I don't even know how I got into this mess. **Riko said as he faced palmed.

**Oh please, we know you liked it no LOVE it. You where the one who smashed her mirror and that's' why Lilith came and alerted the guard. **Hyuga said in an in-a-matter-of-fact tone and emphasizing the word love.

**We should go back at the palace, we need to prepare the food for the arriving of the Generation of Miracles. And you. **Riko said clearly changing the topic whilst pointing her finger at the azured hair lady.** The lord wants to see you. **Riko said as she ordered the other to change their clothing.

**All right. Then I'll head firs- ah- **a short yelped was heard.

**What happened? **Kagami asked.

**My lady!/Kuroko!/Get her!/ and are you alright.** was heard after the fall**.**

Then all of them are down in the grassland and helping the poor girl that is now covered in mud.

**Oh my lady. That was quite a fall you had there. **Kyoshi commented. As he helped the girl to get up because she couldn't do it herself because every time she tries to get up she slips because of the mud.

**Yeah my lady. Better watch your steps next time. **Hyuga said as he place the long black fish tailed wig on the head of the now sulking girl.

**Pfft. WAHAHAHAH! I can't believe you fell for your own trap. HAHAH! Can't believe you fall for the trap that you made. **Kagami said whilst touching his tummy because of too much laughing.

**Bakagami! Keep your voice down. If someone hears us.- **Riko didn't finished her sentence because the azure haired girl was already walking towards the secret entrance to the palace.

**Wait for us my lady!/ wait up Kuroko. **They all said.

* * *

As she walked inside the room she could feel the stares that the five was giving her. She's used to people stares, you cant even call it staring but ogling. But this time its different their stares are not in admiration but with disgust. The fact that her hair was on a disheveled fish braid, her bangs covered her eyes, her peach colored dress is covered with mud and her hands too.

**That's not how a lady acts/ Eww/ Etiquette please/**

**Oh! Yes, yes. Good morning my daughter. **Gen said and kissed his daughters' forehead, which made the five to as he whisper _**what happened to you love?**_to her.

**Yes, Good morning to you too, and who are they? **She asked whilst observing at the lads with her keen eyes.

**Oh! They're the Generation of Miracles my love. They're here to capture the thieves that live in the forest. **Gen said with a big smile on his face.

**Capture those thieves? **She mockingly smiled. **You do know that 70 or 80 percent of the thieves that lived there are killers? You wouldn't even get out of there alive. **Whilst she was saying that she could see that the five just got irked of what she just said and her father paled.

**I beg your pardon my lady? Where not petty knights we're highly skilled for your information. **Midorima said as a vain popped of his head.

**Shintaro, stop. **Akashi ordered Midorima, clearly because the said lad is completely irked of what the lady just said.

**Oh gosh. Pardon me. I didn't meant what I just said. I'm sorry.** She said whilst bowing though she apologize her voice was full of sarcasm in it.

**Love, please be nice to your guards. **Gen said looking unpleased of her daughters attitude.

**What? Guards? Father we've talked about this already! I told you I don't need those protectors! And-**

**I know, I heard you clearly when we had a colloquy but your mother-**

**Step-mother. **She corrected whilst emphasizing the word STEP.

**-wanted it. Its for your protection too. **Gen justified **She would want it too.**

**No! She would never do this. Mom would never hire some people just to protect me. You want to know why? Because she trust me! She clearly knows my capabilities and limits. **She retort. Then she faced the five lads and retreat.

**Tsubaki! **Gen called her daugther.

**It's not Tsubaki dad! It's Tetsuya! Just because Lilith changed my name it doesn't mean I'll respond to it. **Tetsuya said. As she head towards the door she could hear footsteps trailing her.

**Is this part of their job? **She questioned.

**Yes. Where are you going Tsub, I mean Tetsuya. ** Her father asked.

**I'll try to convince her to revoke the contract with these guys. **She said and added sarcastically. **And also to ask her what did she feed you to for you to take her side.**

**She's a fast walker despite her height and short legs. **Aomine commented which made the other three to smirk and the red haired to glare at him.

**What did you just said. **Said an irritated voiced which made him yelled. ** How did you? **Kise said in disbelief**. You where 30 or 40 steps a head of us how did you? **Midorima said in an astonished tone.** You're a magician. **Said murasakibara unenthusiastic whilst a pokey in his mouth. **Interesting. **Akashi said with a smirk plastered in his face.

She **"humph"** and turned her heel opposite to their direction and proceed walking. The lads trying to cope up with her fast walking she then turned left and then gone.

**Where did she go? **Kise asked. Then they started arguing (Excluding Akashi and Murasakibara)

_**Hehe. That's what you get when insulting my height you flea heads! I'll just leave you there.**_ She thought she was about to continue walking but stopped because of the feeling in her heart. _**Oh great my conscience is making me feel guilty. Damn it. **_She thought disbelievingly.

**Hey! Aren't you coming with me?** A head popped out of the left side of the wall. Which was enough to make Kise and Aomine scream, Midorima and Murasakibara startled and Akashi stared at her.

**I don't want you to be lost at your first day. And it would be a shame if you couldn't make it to the gathering that was especially made for you five.** She said facing their back.

**You better keep up. This path is really confusing especially if you're foreign to this place. **she added.

**Yeah we can see that. Aw! Kise that was my foot! Aomine said as he hit kises' head which made the blond to back away and which caused him to anger the red head for stepping on his foot.**

**I'm sorry Akashicchi. Kise said apologetically**

**Why do we even need to go through this place. We're just making things hard. Midorima commented **

They are currently inside the secret trap door in the wall which where Tetsuya popped out, the place was dark but there's still enough light for them to see their way.

**It's a short cut captain obvious. I know it's a narrow way but this is the fastest way to the east wing of this place**. tetsuya said as she continue walking, her walking before was in a medium pace but now, its fast.

**By the way what do we call you? **Atushi said in an irked tone, he was in a crawling position because of his enormous size, the ceiling of the pathway was low.

**Yeah, do we call you Tsubaki or Tetsuya. **Midorima inquired.

**But you do have a strange name. – **Kise was unable to finish his words because Aomine gave him a nudge in the shoulder.

**It's okay Aomine-kun. You should call me Tetsuya I don't like that name that Lilith gave me. Okay? **Tetsuya said as she open a door.

When they got outside Murasakibara lay on the floor and stretch his hurting knee because of too much crawling. Which made Tetsuya thought of him as a cat who just woke up and is stretching. Which was enough to tug a small smile on the said girl. However that was something that Akashi got a glimpse of which made him to be a lot interested on her.

**Lets get moving. Her workroom is near now.** Tetsuya said. Showing no emotion.

* * *

**Crappy patty? xD**

Herlooooow :D

I am feeling asdfghjkl. HAHA. So I hope you like the second chapter of Never thought. :D  
Thank God I was able to finish this. Though please forgive my grammatical and spelling errors. This was done in a rush so its kind of crappy D: please forgive meeee. I have to rush it because my classes resumes tomorrow so yeaaah. :D

Despite the mistakes I hope you like it.

-For those who asked if this is an OC story, nope it's not. :D

So happy reading :D

~Vera115~

Signing off


	3. Chapter 3

**"Truth is, I get jealous easily because what's mine is mine. I'm stubborn as hell, I say sorry too much. I act like I don't give a fuck, because I care too much. I over analyze the smallest of things and probably came off as a bitch to simply guard myself."**

* * *

**Summary:**

Five young noble man tying to protect an unruly lady with a bad case of multiple personalities. While trying to catch the notorious thieves that rule there kingdom.

**Previously on Never Thought:**

_**Lets get moving. Her workroom is near now.**__ Tetsuya said. Showing no emotion._

* * *

**Why do you keep on asking me those kinds of question? **Tetsuya said in a demanding manner.

Kise has been asking her random questions like; how old she is, does she have siblings? Tetsuya answered all his questions about herself, but when it comes to her private life, like family for example, she gets really irked.

**Because we all want to have knowledge about since your really mysterious! **Kise said as he post the most dazzling smile that he has, that could make a lot of girl scream.

**You don't talk much, and you don't look like one of those girls who would want to ravish us. **Aomine said as he look at her if she's some kind of extraterrestrial. Tetsuya turned aroung and looked at Aomine from head to toe which caused the tanned lad to froze.

**In short you are indifferent, it seems like you don't even know who we are. **Akashi said as a sadistic smile was plastered on his face.

**I don't talk much when it's about family. Because my family died hard six years ago, ever since **_**she**_** died. **Though they couldn't see her face because they where still walking "so much for saying its near now " (the workroom) they thought. They could hear a faint sound of sadness in her voice.

**Well if you don't want to talk about it, then we should stop interrogating her. **Atushi said whilst seeing a dark oak door.

**We're here now. **Tetsuya said as she stop in front of the door. Then before reaching out for the doorknob she took a one last look at the five gentlemen. _**Hmm. Very gorgeous indeed.**_ She thought to herself then turning the doorknob. The next thing that happened had taken the Generation of Miracles aback.

**You better catch those thieves Hanamiya! Now I really have reached my limit! I can't believe that they trashed my room for the third time this month! And they even broke the mirror that Gen gave me! You better put them to sleep this time! **A lady in mid 30 with a blond hair tied in a bun said in an outraged tone as she pick up the clothes that scattered in the ground.

**Yes mistress. Those thieves are just lucky because I was on the outskirts the time they did this Mistress. **Hanamiya Makoto said whilst a smirk appeared on his face.

**And make sure to clean up aft-**

**Lilith! Screamed a little voice. **Lilith didn't seem to take noticed of the girl at first. But when she looked at her foreground she couldn't help to shout a long "**Ahhhhhhhh!" **which was heard in the entire palace and enough to make the servants to stop working for a whilst.

**Holy mother of God! You gave me a fright there Tsubaki and what the in the world happened to you!? **Finally taking notice of the state of the girl.** Why are you covered in mud! Oh good lord! **Lilith said as she clutch to her chest.

**It's Tetsuya for your information. I fell down on a pit of mud. **she answered as she wipe some of the mud that's making her face itchy.

**You better change Tsubaki your starting to stink love. **Lilith said whilst covering her nose. She is indeed starting to reek, she's aware of that but she will not leave this place up until Lilith had finally revoke the contract with the lads.

**I want you to revoke the contract with these five. **She said confidently.** I can clearly protect myself – **Tetsuya wasn't able to finish her words since Lilith answered her with a firm "**No**".

**It is better if you have these ravishing handsome man around to protect you. **Lilith said whilst winking at the five which made them smirk. Even married women fall for their charm, because they're that handsome!

**I –**

**Do you not trust them? And look at them. They look absolutely gorgeous! **Lilith exaggerates. As hearts appears in her eyes.

**No. **She bluntly said which made all of them though _**" she's so blunt**_". ** And yes they are gorgeous. But I don't- **

**I will not listen to any that you will say. Now. **She said as she eye her. **You better change your clothing's now. The celebration will start at 8 and I want you to look absolutely stunning. **Lilith smiled and added. **Shh.. **Lilith hushed as she place a finger on Tetsuyas' mouth. **I will not listen to you. Do as what I say or I Hanamiya will drag you out of this room. **Lilith threatened her. Tetsuya never liked Hanamiya Makoto ever since he had stepped foot at their home. There was something off about him. She could sense something, she just couldn't place a finger on it.

The six of them left the workroom of Lilith with an awkward air. As the door closed Hanamiya approached Lilith then wrapping his firm hands around the blonds' waist whilst giving her light kisses on the nape.

**Do you think they can keep an eye on her? **

**Yes. I think they can. She knows far enough. I'm so close and I can't afford to have a hindrance. **Lilith said. **And if you're thinking that they know my motives. They don't. **

**That's good. You do know that **_**he **_**will be at rage if someone other than the clan knows about our plan.**

After the conversation that they had with Lilith the six proceed again to the west wing where Tetsuyas' room is located. On their way, they saw many statues and portrait hanging on the wall of the palace there was countless of doors too, but there was one door that caught their attention. It is a dark colored door with a gold doorknob. It was Akashi the one who took notice of the door ,the four noticed Akashi wasn't following them and looked back, to see a starring Akashi. Curious of what he's looking at four went back and they too couldn't help to stare at that door. The door was undoubtedly mysterious, there was something on the other side of that door that attracted them, their stares was interrupted when a loud clatter was heard.

**Ah! **A high pitch voice yelled.

**Oy! Kagami! Those plates are 5 euro each! **

**Not again! You'll be the one to clean that!**

**That will be deducted on your salary.**

**What?! Damn it. Why does this always happens to me.** He said as he picked up the shattered plates on the ground. But what he didn't expect was a pair of muddy hands (with gloves)

**Ara- Kagami-kun, that's the third time this week. **The owner of the hands said.

Everybody inside the room was startled which caused some to drop the breakable things that they are carrying, and some shrieked in fright.

**Oy! Tetsu, stop doing that! **Kagami yelled.

**Hai Milady, you always gave us a heart attack every time you do that. **Izuki said as a light bulb appeared on his head (you know what I mean) **Heart atta-**

**Milady, may I ask why are you still covered in mud? **Riko said as he plastered a very petrifying smile. The others just went back to their own business they don't want to meddle with the scolding of Riko.

**Oh. Its because I have not yet taken a bath. **Tetsuya answered clearly not terrified of the look that Riko is giving her.

_**Obviously. **_The others just sweat-dropped because of her answer.

**Well, better take a bath milady before she blows up. **Koganei said as he pointed at Riko who is now giving off a murderous aura.

Tetsuya just nodded but before she could speak a word a pair of strong arm carried her like a sack of rice. A small yelped was made **Kagami-kun, please put me down.**

**Nope not until we've reached your room. **Kagami was about to exit the kitchen when a hand hold his arm. As he looked down to searched for the owners hand, he saw a pair of eyes one red and one yellow. Just by looking at the eyes he could feel all the hairs from his body to rise. He was even more frightened when the man spoke.

**Please put Lady Tetsuya down. It will be the responsibility of the five of us to bring her to her room. **An icy voice said as he grabbed Kagamis' arm. Everybody felt the tension so Kiyoshi Teppei just said.

**Yeah! Kagami we still have a lot of things to do. Let them take her, Riko assist milady.**

Riko just gave Hyugga a nod but as for Kagami who clearly disagrees with the mere thought just glare at Hyuga.

As they arrived at Tetsuyas room. Riko had prepared Tetsuyas bath when she notice five figures standing near the doors. And all that can Tetsuya do was stare.

**Why are you here inside this room?** Riko asked with a brow raised whilst a hand on her waist.

**We're here to guard milady of course**. Aomine Daiki answered whilst checking out the room. In fact the five of them looks interested at the room. Kise was commenting on how beautifully designed the room was. Murasakibara on how delicious the sweets displayed in the room was. Midorima on how beautiful the green grassland outside her veranda is. Aomine was opening her closets. And Akashi twisted the knob of a music box which made calm sound inside the room.

**We don't need your guarding. You can wait outside or you can have a walk around the palace and never come back. **Riko said as an evil grin appeared on her face the five looked at each other and took a six backward step and Riko slammed the door.

Riko sigh and collapse at the king size bed beside her. She gaze at the sealing and turned at the pale looking girl that was standing near the veranda. Riko couldn't help to admire her beautiful face, although she looked awful with that muddy clothes she was wearing. Nevertheless she still looked absolutely stunning, looking at her reminds Riko of her Hero. Riko look up to _her_ so much. Maybe. Just maybe, Tetsuya will grew up just like her, a great clan leader, role model. An everything that the clan will need. Riko finally stand up and walk towards Tetsuya. She removed the wig that covers her long silky hair and she couldn't help to caress it.

**Okay! Time for you young lady to take a bath. You must itching to take that dress off. **Riko said smiling as she pulled the impassive looking as ever girl inside the bathroom.

* * *

**I own nothing! _Except the plot_ :P :)**

Haluuuuuuuuu Its been a while! :)

Woah! It has been a while since I've updated. I don't really have a good excuse. The truth is I had finish this chapter months ago, but my laziness took control of me. Regardless I have updated! I hope you guys will like this chapter. But I must warn you this chapter will bore the heck of you. So yeaaah. Hope you like it! :D

Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year my dear readers!

Don't forget to leave a review! :D I Love You All.

Happy Reading!

xx

Vera115  
Signing Off


	4. Chapter 4

**"Truth is, I get jealous easily because what's mine is mine. I'm stubborn as hell, I say sorry too much. I act like I don't give a fuck, because I care too much. I over analyze the smallest of things and probably came off as a bitch to simply guard myself."**

* * *

**A/N: ** Helloooo my beautiful/handsome/cute/ravishing/unique/pretty/cu rious (and so on and so forth) dear readers! I know all of you have waited a long time for this update. So I wont rant anymore. I give you Never Thought :)

**Summary:**

Five young noble man tying to protect an unruly lady with a bad case of multiple personalities. While trying to catch the notorious thieves that rule there kingdom.

**Previously on Never Thought:**

"**Okay! Time for you young lady to take a bath. You must itching to take that dress off." **Riko said as she pulled the impassive looking as ever girl inside the bathroom.

* * *

The five handsome knights have been waiting for their little lady. They've been standing pacing back and forth (meaning Kise and Aomine), Akashi's playing shogi with Midorima, Murasakibara has his hand in his stomach (clearly, he's hungry, again) And finally someone snapped.

"Ahh! Why does girls have to be so long? She's just gonna wash all those mud off. And it has to take for like - 45 minutes?" Aomine said with a scowl forming his face.

"Of course it will take long. They are girls after all. And your still not used to it? We've been doing this for some time now." Midorima said as he tried his best not show his annoyance because he too is getting impatient.

"Yeah! We've been doing this for quite sometime now! But this is pure torture. We should really write in our job descriptions that were not personal guards for hormonal teenage mistress. And what are you holding Midorimacchi?" Kise asked as he ate bread sticks.

"It's my lucky item for the day a green frog. It said to keep me from arguing with blue haired people."

"And did it work?"

"Certainly I haven't fought anyone whom has a blue hair."

"Ne Kise-chin where did you get that?"Murasakibara said whilst pointing at the bread stick that Kise is currently eating.

"I got from the kitchen when we went their Murasakibaracchi." Kise answered the hungry looking giant.

"Ne, Ne, Aka-chin can I go to the kitchen?" Murasakibara asked the red haired heterochromatic eyed lad.

"Best not Atsushi you may get lost since were still not familiar with this palace. The hallways itself is confusing." Akashi replied as his mismatched eyes analyze the place. He took note that the walls makes the people foreign to the place hallucinate. The architect of this palace is very cunning. He thought as a smirk made way into his handsome face. He absolutely loves challenges. And figuring out the ins and outs of this palace is a challenge he simply cannot let slip.

"Ara? Why are you outside milady's boudoir?" A stuttering cat eyed lad asked whilst holding a 5 towels asked.

"Were waiting for her to of course." Aomine said in a can't-you-see-what-were-doing manner.

"Ehh? You shouldn't they'll really take long because it's Riko-nee that's changing her. By the way my name is Shinji Koganei at your service." Shinji stuttered as he said answered them. they're more intimidating than he thought. Their cold eyes bore at me examining me. It sends chills that will make you stutter!

"Lads best way if you followed Shinji. The ball will start in two hours or so and you still need to prepare." The man in his early 40's said. He has a brown hair. The miracles nodded and took the towels that Shinji had and as soon as that he fled not even turning his head back.

"Taku- I'm sorry for his behavior. His not used to new people here. Come I'll just be the one to show you your rooms. Oh by the way, my name is Kagetora I'm the head butler of this palace. Nice meeting you lads!" Kagetora smiled.

The miracles nodded. And introduced themselves. The walk towards there respective rooms was as usual- quick. Kagetora surely know his way to this manor. Their rooms are right next t each other, not a grand as the others especially the rooms they had in the Land of Kiho. It was really big! It can fit 5 people in their bed! But here it was good enough for two. It has a simple designs oriented in the walls. Before he took his leave he gave each of them a map. To familiarize the palace, in which Kise and Aomine beamed in delight. _"They wont be lost- for now."_ Kagetora snickered at the thought.

* * *

"Hey! Tetsuya! You should help me here. You really need to look good. _– well it wont be a problem though, since you already look stunningly good-_ Come on what dress do like to use to this nights ball?"

Tetsuya has finished bathing already. She didn't thought that it will be hard for her to take all those mud out of her body. She also washed her muddy "hair" though she has plenty of extras. So currently Riko has been looking for the "perfect dress" as she would like to say while she was bathing Tetsuya. Tetsuya just looked at her not even bothering about the event this evening. She never did like gatherings. His fathers friends will be coming and her step-moms annoying "friends" (_I don't even think their friends, I'm pretty sure their talking at each others backs.)_ and she hates attention. She always likes to stay in the shadows. She never had others friends excluding her friends in the palace. Hyuga even commented that Tetsuya is an antisocial freak.

"Oh! How about this embroidered white dress! Oh this looks absolutely beautiful on you!" Riko squealed as she place the dress in front of Tetsuya.

"I'm not getting married Riko-nee." Tetsuya said as she rolled her eyes.

'_Tetsuya? Getting married? Hmm. The guys gotta passed our standard first'._ Riko imagined as she continued to look for the perfect dress. She stopped for a while and look at the now reading girl. She really inherited the Kuroko genes.

"Alright. Hmm. How about pink?"

"No"

"Green"

"No"

"Gray?"

"No"

"Black?"

"No way"

Riko said as she looked inside the walk in closet. And finally!

"Oh gash! This is perfect! "Riko said as she took it and showed it to Tetsuya. The said girl looked impassive and just stared for a few second until finally giving a small approving smile. "Ohh! I'm so excited your gonna have more suitors than before! And you'll look absolutely much more beautiful than that old wrench Lilith! HAHAHHA!" Riko said like a lunatic.

Tetsuya just face palmed and thought _"more suitors? More annoying suitors? Hmm. Its worth it if I'm gonna make Lilith look like a commoner."_ Tetsuya couldn't surpass a smile just by thinking of humiliating her step mom.

"You don't really like Lilith don't you?" Tetsuya asked as she made her way towards Riko.

" Of course Milady. Come here. Lets get you change and I still have to fix your hair. And I still need to fix myself." Riko nagged Tetsuya which made the younger teen to grin.

"Hai. Hai."

* * *

Meanwhile..

in the palace kitchen, and the ballroom, servants are moving as fast as they could. They didn't thought that the miracles would really arrive today. Since its been months since the Lord had send a message requesting their presence in the manor. So here they are rushing because of the lack of time they have.

* * *

Outside the manor.

The Land of Thieves is quiet as usual.

No signs of any thief clans.

The patrol guards are on their post. They don't want to disappoint the lord and his mistress. Those sneaky thieves..

Unbeknownst to them there are six men clad in black with a scorpion embroidered on it.

"I heard there's an event in the Lords Place. Should we come?" Someone asked in the shadows.

"Hmm. I think it would be good to spice up the party don't you think? Right?"

"But were not invited?"

"Of course were not invited. Were thieves, baka!"

"I'm sorry! But don't you think that's gonna cause trouble."

"With our status? We're supposedly to cause trouble."

"Hey! There's gonna be a lot of chicks! Especially the Lords daughter! She's really hot."

"Yeah! I saw her a while ago. She's smokin'!"

"And I wanna see the Lords bitch! HAHA!"

"Hey watch your language! We should really not. Right captain?"

"Hmm. lets-"

"There's gonna be a lot of foods and booze captain."

"Alright then its decided we'll go."

"Yes!"

"But.!"

"Heeh, stop being a party pooper and just join in the fun! Beside it's been a while since we last attend a ball!"

"But where not even gonna dress nicely! Like those people in dress, coats, were just going there to steal some booze and food."

"Money too~"

"I know, but it's better than nothing"

* * *

**I own nothing! Except the plot :)**

Review! Oh! Beautiful, Criticizing or what so ever kind of review! Please mind to leave it? Oh Whale. :P

See ya laturs!

Happy Reading!  
.

Vera115

-Signing Off-


End file.
